blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
LMG Recon
The (LMG-R) is a Primary Receiver available in Blacklight: Retribution. Weapon Overview |damage=68 |ammo=65/195 |reloadspeed=4.00 |firemode=Automatic |firerate=450 |zoom=1.30 |spreadaim=1.26 |spreadhip=2.29 |spreadmove=3.78 |scopein=0.22 |recoil=77.68 |range=45/65 |runspeed=7.29 }}Combining the traits of the Light Machine Gun and Submachine Gun, the possess the ammo capacity, damage and range of the LMG and reduced Spread and Recoil similar to the Submachine Gun. The LMG Recon is also similar to the Tactical Assault Rifle, they both share the same firerate and high damage but the LMG-R has significantly less Move Spread and Recoil. Tactics With the LMG-R's large Ammunition capacity and high damage potential, this weapon can be customized for close quarter engagements and excel on maps like HeloDeck and Metro. Its large magazine combined with a slow fire rate allow the LMG Recon to sustain fire for extremely long durations of time before reloading. Using the extended magazine makes that time even longer. The LMG-R can also be used for long range firefights with corresponding Barrel and Stock parts to reduce recoil or spread. With a zoom Scope and long range Barrel, the LMG-R can be used with improved accuracy. This often results in additional or quicker headshots. Compared to the LMG, the LMG-R's increased Run Speed makes the risk of sprinting around maps much more manageable. In a support role, the LMG-R's large magazine and range allows it to effectively pick off stray hostiles or defenders around an objective. Coordinate with your team and use aimed and controlled bursts from the LMG-R to pick off rushing hostiles or force hostiles into cover. The main drawbacks of the LMG-R are its lengthy reload time (4.00s), slow rate of fire (450), and large base Aim Spread (1.26°). Before reloading remember to find cover and use your HRV to check for hostiles, then reload your weapon. When compared to the LMG, the LMG-R has a shorter reload time even with a drum magazine; at most 4.83s than the default 6.67s of the LMG. Even an LMG fitted with the quick reload magazine takes 3.33s to reload is as compared to the LMG-R's Quick Reload Magazine with a reload speed of 3.00s. Additionally, the LMG-R's rate of fire of 450 (slower than the Assault Rifle) will make close combat engagements difficult especially if they are armed with a Submachine Gun or Assault Rifle. Remember to use grenades or allow your teammates with CQC weapons to engage first. With a high damage Muzzle or barrel and a minimum spread stock, this will improve the LMG-R's ability to win close engagements. Remember to aim directly for the head as the LMG-R has low hip and move spreads. Similar to the LMG, the LMG-R's initial recoil will pull the weapon upward which the player will need to compensate for, Then after the first several shots the recoil will remain consistent until the player stops firing. The LMG-R is a much more specialized weapon than the LMG and accordingly before the start of each match it is recommended to customize it to suit the map and game mode. Ammunition The has 3 different magazines available. Premade Variants These premade versions of the LMG Recon were purchasable as stand-alone weapons in the Marketplace on the PC before the Parity Patch was released. *Modified SR19 'Brute' *Overmatch Mk 'Stallion' Trivia *The idea of using a rifle as a machine gun could be inspired by the M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle . de:LMG Recon Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Primary Weapon Category:Receivers Category:LMG Recon Category:Primary Receivers